Ser Feliz Não É Ser Rico
by LiaCollins
Summary: Você é realmente feliz com a vida que escolheu? Dean Winchester não é e agora terá a chance de saber como seria viver ao lado de seu grande amor.


**Título:** Ser Feliz Não É Ser Rico

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Você é realmente feliz com a vida que escolheu? Dean Winchester não é e agora terá a chance de saber como seria viver ao lado de seu grande amor.

* * *

**Essa fic é inspirada na fic Jensha "Antes Que o Dia Acabe" da minha amiga Jen Krushnic daqui do FFNet. Era para ser uma oneshot como a fic da Jen, mas ela ficou grande demais, então, eu planejo que seja uma shortfic com 3 ou 5 capítulos, depende de até onde a história me levará. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Link de "Antes Que o Dia Acabe":**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7993036 / 1 / Antes _ Que _ o _ Dia _ Acabe (cole no navegador e retire os espaços)**

**Link do perfil da Jen:**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3414426 / JenKrushnic **** (cole no navegador e retire os espaços)**

**Eu recomendo que vocês leiam as fic da Jen, elas são lindas!**

**PS: Jen, essa fic é completa e totalmente sua! Aproveite! Rsss!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Rico, Mas Infeliz**

Em uma cidade do interior do Texas funcionava a Harvelle Empreendimentos, a principal empresa da cidade. Claro que haviam outras empresas no lugar, mas nenhuma tão poderosa quanto ela. Sua dona e presidente era Ellen Harvelle, viúva de seu fundador. Sua filha, Joanna Beth Harvelle não se interessou pelos negócios da família, por isso seu marido, Dean Winchester, tomou as rédeas, se tornando o diretor da empresa. Eles viviam em uma grande casa em um condomínio muito sofisticado e famoso da cidade e tinham muitos empregados em seu lar, entre eles, Castiel Novak, o jardineiro. Dean não conseguia deixar de notar como o rapaz cuidava do jardim da casa com muito carinho e sempre tinha um doce sorriso nos lábios para todos.

Castiel por sua vez, tinha uma vida muito simples. Ele morava em uma pequena casa de um quarto no subúrbio, no outro lado da cidade. Ele acordava às 5 da manhã para pegar o metrô e assim ir para seu trabalho. Para sua sorte, a estação mais próxima da casa dos Winchester, era tão perto que ele ia para o condomínio à pé. Ele vivia sozinho e o que ganhava mal dava para se sustentar, pois o salário que Jo, como Joanna era chamada pela família e amigos, lhe pagava não era muito. Ela achava que trabalho de jardineiro era fácil, então deixava os salários maiores para os outros empregados.

Naquele momento, Dean fechava os botões das mangas de sua camisa enquanto observava o Novak trabalhar da janela do seu quarto, coisa que já tinha virado um hábito. Ele sorria e via fascinado o moreno adubar a terra, podar as plantas e até mesmo conversar com elas com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Diante daquela cena, ele só conseguia pensar uma coisa:

_-Se eu tivesse coragem..._

Na verdade, o Winchester se apaixonou pelo jardineiro no instante que o viu e desejou muito ter uma vida com ele, mas sua situação não era fácil. Ele concordou em casar com Jo com separação total de bens, decisão que ela tomou totalmente influenciada pela mãe, então se pedisse o divórcio, ele perderia tudo e voltaria para a vida de pobreza em que cresceu. E esse era seu maior medo.

Sua infância foi muito sofrida. Ele cresceu em uma casa de subúrbio e desde criança ajudava a família, fazendo pequenos trabalhos, como o de engraxate, ao mesmo tempo em que estudava. Sua mãe morreu no parto, então ele só tinha seu pai, John, que trabalhava em uma oficina mecânica não muito lucrativa localizada próximo de sua casa. Quando ele estava na adolescência, seu pai desenvolveu um tumor no cérebro e precisava de uma cirurgia muito cara, que ele não pôde pagar, pois naquela época exercia a função que fora de seu pai no mesmo estabelecimento e simultaneamente fazia faculdade de medicina para tentar ter uma vida melhor. Por causa disso, o John Winchester veio a falecer e diante de seu túmulo, entre lágrimas e cheio de ódio, Dean jurou que um dia seria rico e capaz de pagar por qualquer coisa que precisasse.

Por isso, ele tinha medo de se aproximar de Castiel e revelar seus sentimentos. O loiro nunca amou sua esposa. Ele a conheceu na faculdade, pois ela namorava um de seus colegas que fazia curso de Administração de Empresas na mesma universidade. A Harvelle se apaixonou por ele rapidamente e eles engataram um namoro. Ao saber da Harvelle Empreendimentos e da falta de interesse de Jo nela, Dean resolveu trocar de curso e passou a cursar Administração de Empresas, pois ele percebeu que ela não procurava apenas um marido, mas um sucessor de sua mãe na presidência da empresa, já que ela era filha única. Amor de verdade, ele nunca sentiu, foi apenas atração e interesse pelo patrimônio da família dela. O Winchester não tinha orgulho disso, mas ele tinha que cumprir a promessa que fez diante do túmulo do pai de um jeito ou de outro. E finalmente ele conseguiu.

No entanto, agora ele estava apaixonado, mas não podia ter quem queria, pois voltaria para a vida que lutou tanto para deixar. Com um suspiro, ele pegou seu terno na cadeira da penteadeira da esposa, que estava ao seu lado e, com ele nos braços, se encaminhou para porta. Quando estava quase saindo, escutou uma voz muito dengosa:

-Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida, Dee? - indagou Jo na cama com o rosto meio afundado no travesseiro.

-Claro, amor. Eu não tinha visto que você tinha acordado. - respondeu o loiro voltando até a cama e dando um selinho na mulher, que já tinha deitado de costas. - Até a volta.

-Até a volta, querido. - retrucou a loira sorrindo.

Dean saiu do quarto e foi até a mesa de jantar, onde tomou apenas um copo de leite, pois perdeu muito tempo observando o jardineiro, e deixou sua casa. Quando ele estava indo para a garagem escutou um gemido alto vindo do jardim à metros de onde estava e virou para seu lado esquerdo. O diretor viu Castiel segurando a mão direita, cuja palma estava melada de sangue. Assustado, ele correu até o rapaz e parou ao seu lado se agachando rapidamente:

-O que houve, Castiel?

-Na.. nada, Sr. Winchester. Eu estava podando essa planta e sem querer enfiei minha palma na tesoura. É uma bobagem. - explicou o empregado constrangido.

-Eu já te falei para me chamar de Dean, não? E isso não é uma bobagem. Venha comigo, eu vou cuidar do seu ferimento. - replicou o loiro se levantando enquanto puxava o moreno pelo braço sadio.

-O que? O senhor vai cuidar do meu ferimento? Mas o senhor não é médico! E desculpe, mas não posso chamar o senhor pelo nome, é uma questão de respeito.

-Eu não sou médico, mas fiz quase 2 anos de medicina. É o suficiente para saber fazer um bom curativo. Venha. - replicou Dean com um largo sorriso no rosto.

O moreno não teve outra saída a não ser acompanhar o patrão, já que ele ainda segurava seu braço, mas não pôde deixar de notar o belo sorriso que ele tinha. E o Sr. Winchester era sempre tão gentil com ele... mas ele era o patrão. Castiel sempre se lembrava disso e repetia para si mesmo:

-Você está sonhando alto demais, Castiel! Esqueça isso!

E foi o que ele falou para si mesmo em pensamento naquele momento. O Winchester o colocou sentado na mesa da sala e foi até sua suíte, voltando de lá com uma pequena maleta:

-Essa é uma maleta de primeiro socorros que eu comprei quando fazia faculdade de medicina. Eu troquei de curso para Administração de Empresas e não precisei mais dela, mas resolvi guardá-la, afinal esse tipo de coisa é sempre útil não é? - esclareceu o loiro abrindo a maleta e expondo seu conteúdo para o moreno.

-É verdade. - concordou o jardineiro ainda constrangido.

Calmamente, Dean limpou, medicou e enfaixou a mão de Castiel com uma gaze, já que o corte não foi profundo e por isso ele não precisaria de sutura. O moreno acompanhava tudo com fascinação. Seu olhar ia do patrão para sua mão e vice-versa. Ele não conseguia deixar de sentir arrepios por causa dos toques do loiro em sua pele. E o cuidado que o Winchester tinha com ele era encantador.

-Pronto! Acabei! Agora você está pronto para voltar ao trabalho, mas tenha cuidado, hein?

-Si... sim, senhor. E obrigado. - respondeu o jardineiro rubro de vergonha.

-Não precisa agradecer. Você se machucou trabalhando na minha casa. Isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, Castiel. - devolveu o loiro não conseguindo deixar de achar o empregado ainda mais lindo com a pele vermelha e o ar de timidez.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Dean não pôde evitar de admirar aqueles olhos azuis profundos que pareciam enxergar até a alma da pessoa para a qual estavam voltados. E Castiel mergulhou nas esmeraldas brilhantes que eram os olhos de seu patrão. Então o Winchester se lembrou de seu trabalho e sem levantou assustado:

-Minha nossa! Eu estou atrasado, tenho que ir! Até mais tarde, Castiel.

-Desculpe por te atrasar, Sr. Winchester. - rebateu o moreno abaixando a cabeça.

-Relaxe, não foi culpa sua. E eu sou o diretor, sempre chego na hora. Um atraso não vai me prejudicar. Tchau.

-Tchau. - replicou o moreno vendo o loiro se afastar e o observando com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

O loiro chegou rapidamente em seu trabalho e correu para sua sala. Ele estava concentrado trabalhando em umas papeladas, quando ouviu a porta abrir e levantou a cabeça. Com um sorriso, ele recebeu o invasor:

-Você nunca vai aprender a bater na porta, não é, Sam?

-E porque eu precisaria bater na porta para entrar aqui, Dean? Nós somos amigos há anos. - respondeu Samuel Campbell, contador da empresa, melhor amigo de Dean desde a época da faculdade e com quem ele não tinha segredos.

-Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Mas o que o traz aqui?

-O de sempre. Já resolveu falar com o jardineiro? - respondeu Sam com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto se sentava na mesa de Dean bem diante dele.

-O nome dele é Castiel! E não, eu já te disse que não vou falar com ele e arruinar a minha vida e, de quebra, a dele também! - exclamou o diretor com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Ih... já vi que alguém acordou de mal humor.

-Pelo contrário, Sam. Eu acordei de muito bom humor. O problema é que eu já te disse que não quero mais falar nesse assunto. Castiel é um sonho que eu jamais realizarei e pronto.

-Está bem. Você que sabe! É a sua felicidade que você está jogando pela janela. - rebateu o moreno alto se levantando da cadeira e deixando a sala do chefe.

Dean se limitou a fungar de raiva e voltar para seu trabalho sem se dar ao luxo de pensar em seu amor impossível durante todo o resto do dia. No final do horário de trabalho, ele foi até o banheiro de sua sala, onde se apoiou na pia. Encarando seu reflexo no espelho, pela 1ª vez na vida, ele se entregou a tristeza que sentia por não poder ter o homem que amava em seus braços e chorou compulsivamente, acabando por abaixar a cabeça quando não conseguiu mais ver o próprio rosto depressivo.

Assim que finalmente se acalmou, o loiro lavou sua face e foi para casa. Após alguns longos minutos, ele finalmente adentrava o portão. O Winchester já estava voltando a ser o homem de sempre quando escutou 2 vozes vindas da parte de trás do jardim e uma delas era de Castiel. Como não gostou do conteúdo da conversa, ele estacionou seu carro com pressa e foi até o lugar onde o jardineiro agora discutia com a pessoa que estava consigo:

-Eu já disse que não quero, Gabriel! Me deixe em paz!

-Você prefere então continuar sonhando com o patrão como um adolescente apaixonado, Castiel? - indagou com escárnio o motorista de Jo.

-O que? Ficou louco, Gabriel? De onde você tirou esse absurdo! - retrucou o jardineiro assustado.

-Você acha que eu sou cego, Cassie? Eu vejo como você fica babando quando vê o Sr. Winchester! Mas acorda! Ele é o nosso patrão! É um homem rico casado com uma mulher maravilhosa! Ou seja, ele não é gay e mesmo que fosse JAMAIS olharia para alguém pobre como você! Enquanto eu estou aqui louco de desejo por você e só recebo foras! - devolveu o motorista furioso.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não gosto que você me chame de "Cassie", Gabriel? E o que eu sinto pelo patrão não é problema seu! Só diz respeito a mim! - se exaltou Castiel.

-Mas Cassie...

-Você é surdo, Speight? Ele disse não, então deixe-o em paz ou eu vou te demitir. - se intrometeu Dean falando muito sério o que deixou sua voz ainda mais grave.

-Sim, senhor. Eu não vou mais importunar o Castiel. - respondeu Gabriel abaixando a cabeça assustado.

-Ótimo. Agora volte ao trabalho.

O motorista voltou para seu posto ao lado do carro de Jo e Dean dirigiu seu olhar para o jardineiro, que agora estava constrangido já que seu patrão tinha escutado a conversa:

-Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Castiel. Vamos apenas fingir que eu não escutei nada além do assédio do Speight, ok? Se ele voltar a te incomodar, me avise.

-Sim, senhor. - retrucou Castiel com a cabeça baixa encabulado, o que Winchester não pôde deixar de notar e achar fofo. Sua vontade era abraçar o moreno e tomar seus lábios para si com vontade, pois saber que seu amor era correspondido deixou seu peito cheio de alegria, mas ele se controlou severamente e simplesmente entrou em casa.

Horas mais tarde, o loiro estava em seu escritório cuidando de alguns relatórios da empresa que ele teve que levar para casa. Castiel já tinha ido para seu lar e Dean sentiu sua falta, então fez o que sempre fazia quando isso acontecia: ele se levantou e foi para o jardim. Naquele momento, ele resolveu ir exatamente para o lugar onde o jardineiro se machucou. O Winchester parou diante das plantas que o moreno estava cuidando quando se cortou e as observou com um ar sonhador por alguns minutos até uma voz vinda de suas costas o tirar de seus devaneios:

-Você devia falar logo com ele, Dean. - disse calmamente a faxineira da casa.

-Anna? O que faz aqui? E do que você está falando? - retrucou o loiro se virando para ela assustado.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Dean. - replicou a ruiva com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

-Desde quando eu te dei intimidade para me chamar pelo nome, Anna? - questionou o diretor sério.

-Então o Castiel pode te chamar pelo nome e eu não? - rebateu a garota mantendo o sorriso.

-Q... que? Como você sabe disso? - indagou o Winchester surpreso após se recuperar do engasgo que tomou conta de sua garganta.

-Eu sei tudo sobre você, Dean. Eu te conheço desde que sua mãe o colocou no mundo.

-Você está louca. Devia se internar, sabia? Como uma pessoa mais nova que eu poderia me conhecer desde que eu nasci? - devolveu o loiro sarcástico.

-Não se deixe enganar por minha aparência, Dean. Eu sou mais velha do que pareço. Antes de eu te explicar tudo, me responda uma pergunta: Você se lembra de ter me admitido como faxineira da sua casa?

-Que? Que pergunta é essa? É sempre a Jo que contrata os funcionários daqui! - exclamou o rapaz confuso.

-Eu sei. Mas você sempre dá o seu aval antes da contratação. Ela não contrata ninguém sem sua autorização. E você não se lembra de ter autorizado que ela me contratasse, não é?

O Winchester pensou um pouco, forçou a cabeça o máximo que podia, mas no fim teve que concordar com a faxineira:

-Não, eu não me lembro. A Jo não podia ter contratado ninguém sem falar comigo antes! Eu vou ter que conversar com ela.

-Você não lembra, porque não tem nada para lembrar, Dean. Eu consegui esse emprego usando o meu poder. Eu sou seu anjo da guarda.

-Você realmente enlouqueceu, garota! Eu vou assinar sua carta de demissão e indicar um bom psiquiatra para você. Eu tenho certe...

O loiro não conseguiu completar sua frase porque, naquele segundo, uma luz branca muito bonita tomou conta de Anna e quando ela sumiu, a ruiva estava diferente. Seu uniforme tinha dado lugar a um lindo vestido branco de alças, seu tênis tinha sido trocado por uma elegante sandália branca com tiras amarradas em suas pernas e nas costas da garota apareceram duas imensas e fascinantes asas brancas. Dean olhava tudo embasbacado quando a ruiva aumentou seu sorriso e perguntou:

-Acredita em mim agora?

-Ma... mas co... como... - gaguejou o loiro tentando fazer uma pergunta.

-Como eu disse antes, Dean, eu sou seu anjo da guarda e cuido de você desde que nasceu. Eu fiz tudo para te colocar no caminho de sua alma gêmea, assim como o anjo da guarda dele fez tudo para colocá-lo em seu caminho, mas você dificultou as coisas tomando decisões erradas e vocês acabaram criando um grande abismo entre vocês.

-Alma gêmea?

-Castiel. Ele é sua alma gêmea e vocês iam se conhecer no hospital onde você trabalharia se tivesse concluído seu curso de medicina. Ele ia quebrar a perna em um acidente e você cuidaria dele. Então vocês se sentiriam atraídos um pelo outro, você o chamaria para sair, vocês se apaixonariam e o resto é história. Mas sua teimosia em se tornar rico por causa da promessa que fez a seu pai impediu que isso acontecesse. Você trocou de curso e outro médico cuidou da perna de Castiel. Como ele não era a alma gêmea de Castiel, ele não se interessou pelo médico. Por essa razão, o anjo da guarda dele fez com que ele viesse trabalhar aqui. Vocês já deviam ter se acertado, mas sua teimosia por causa da promessa é tão grande que você tem medo de se envolver com ele porque perderia tudo. Eu tentei continuar me mantendo oculta perto de você, mas percebi que seu medo de voltar a ser pobre jamais permitirá que você se entregue ao amor por Castiel. Por isso, eu resolvi aparecer agora e te dar uma chance de descobrir que ser feliz não é ser rico.

-Nossa! Eu nem sei por onde começar a perguntar! Você é mesmo meu anjo da guarda e Castiel é mesmo minha alma gêmea? - indagou o loiro chocado.

-Sim. Eu sou e ele é.

-E o que você quis dizer com "Por isso, eu resolvi aparecer agora e te dar uma chance de descobrir que ser feliz não é ser rico" ?

-Bem, eu não poderia usar meus poderes dessa forma, mas quero que você entenda que pode ser feliz com Castiel, então quando você acordar amanhã, sua vida será totalmente diferente. Por uma semana, você terá a vida que teria se não tivesse mudado de curso na faculdade. E só você se lembrará da vida que tem agora. Na próxima sexta-feira, quando a semana acabar, nós vamos retomar essa conversa e você me dirá se alguma coisa mudou nessa cabecinha dura.

-O que, como assim minha vida será diferente amanhã? - indagou o loiro com os olhos arregalados.

-Boa noite, Dean. - devolveu a anjo desaparecendo.

O loiro levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos. Não era Anna que estava louca, era ele! Só podia ser ele! Nervoso, ele bagunçou os cabelos e entrou em casa. O rapaz foi direto para seu quarto, onde encontrou a esposa dormindo tranquilamente. Ele vestiu o pijama, deitou ao lado dela e caiu em sono profundo.

* * *

**Como será a nova vida de Dean? Fiquem especulando enquanto eu não escrevo o 2º capítulo e, se quiserem, compartilhem a opinião de vocês na review desse capítulo! Rsss!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
